La dernière cigarette
by Glasgow
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour Greg, qui y fait face comme il peut. Greg/John. Participation au Challenge d'août du Collectif NONAME.


**Oui, vous l'avez remarqué, je me suis foulée pour le titre XD D'ailleurs si quelqu'un ici souhaite un jour faire un tuto à ce sujet il aura ma reconnaissance éternelle, parce qu'à ce stade je suis un cas désespéré... XD**

 **Je passe en coup de vent pour participer au challenge d'août du collectif NONAME, avec le thème proposé par SomeCoolName "Votre personnage garde une cigarette sur lui depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il l'allume." Celles qui me connaissent comprennent la raison de ma participation, la cigarette quoi... Y a t-il plus sexy qu'un homme en train de fumer? Et bien sûr dans mon esprit, c'est un réflexe, qui dit cigarette dit Lestrade... parce que là encore, rien de plus sexy que Rupert Graves et une clope XD**

 **Petite demande pour ce mois-ci, répondre avant la fic aux trois questions qui suivent, une façon de mieux se faire connaître par les petits nouveaux, qui sont évidemment plus que les bienvenus:**

 ***ce que ça vous fait de lire des fanfitions: _ Quand j'aime un/des personnage, l'ambiance d'un film ou d'une série, c'est un crève coeur que de voir apparaître le générique de fin. Du coup venir lire des fics me permet de rester un peu plus longtemps avec ces personnages, de rendre les films que j'aime infinis... Et puis évidemment j'aime également découvrir, explorer des idées que je n'ai pas eu moi-même, d'avoir le point de vue d'autres fans que moi, une belle façon d'échanger sur ce qu'on aime, et ceux qu'on aime.**

 ***ce que ça vous fait d'écrire des fanfictions: _ Alors là vous pourriez aussi bien me demander ce que ça me fait de respirer, je vous donnerais la même réponse. ça me maintient en vie, c'est aussi simple que ça. En permanence j'ai des idées dans la tête, des bouts de phrases, des répliques, et ça a besoin ensuite de sortir. Prendre chaque jour un stylo et mettre toutes ces idées sur papier c'est une évidence. Je peux répondre comme plus haut, quand j'aime certains personnages ça me navre de devoir les quitter selon le bon vouloir de leurs auteurs, leurs créateurs, alors me le réapproprier le temps d'une fic ça m'ouvre des perspectives qu'on a pas en étant simplement un spectateur passif. D'une manière générale j'écris depuis que je sais écrire justement, et les fics m'offrent une légèreté que je n'ai pas forcément quand je m'essaie à écrire avec mes propres univers. Pour exemple, en ce moment je travaille sur un texte totalement de mon cru et plus ça va plus je me rends compte qu'aussi plaisant que ce soit c'est surtout un exercice exigeant, éprouvant... du coup pour souffler un peu entre deux morceaux, j'écris des fics, ça me repose^^ Je suis logique comme fille, pour me changer les idées d'écrire, j'écris XD Bref, en somme ça vous donne une bonne idée de ce que l'écriture représente pour moi ;)**

 ***ce que ça vous fait de recevoir des reviews:_ C'est ici qu'on en arrive au point sensible. Les reviews... Vaste sujet sur lequel je me suis étendue bien des fois, qui m'a fait pousser plus d'un coup de gueule... En tant qu'auteurs de fics nous ne touchons pas un kopeck, et niveau reconnaissance c'est pas le top non plus puisque pour beaucoup on est juste des gamines stupides, frustrées et sans talent... Bref, à se décourager parfois de continuer à écrire... Alors les reviews, et les belles rencontres qui peuvent ensuite en découler avec certains lecteurs, c'est le soleil au milieu de tout ce brouillard... Quand je reçois une review je me dis que je n'écris pas pour rien ou en tout cas que je ne partage pas pour rien. Je sais que certaines, quand on se plaint de n'avoir pas de retours, rabâche le fameux "Mais on n'écrit et on publie pour soi-même..." Autant être honnête, oui, mille fois oui, j'écris pour moi (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis incapable d'écrire à tout prix sur les couples à la mode) mais si je publie ici, c'est autant pour vous que pour moi. Si je gardais mes texte pour moi seule je me casserais pas la tête avec la relecture, la mise en page... Bref, je passe des heures à fignoler pour vous offrir quelque chose de correct. Et du coup j'avoue me décourager bien souvent quand des lecteurs qui ne se rendent peut-être pas compte du mal qu'ils peuvent faire, ou plus probablement qu'ils s'en fichent, mettent nos fics en favoris sans même laisser un petit mot. ça messieurs dames, c'est une sorte de vol... Et ça a un effet plus que négatif sur nous. Parce que bon, quand on est déçus à ce point, on est forcément moins inspirés, motivés, et on poste plus autant qu'on pourrait. Donc vous voyez, ici ça marche à double sens, vous voulez toujours plus fics, ils faut vous investir un minimum pour ça, parce que le silence détournera forcément de plus en plus d'auteurs... Donc voilà, pour la faire courte après tout ce blabla probablement inutile, ce que ça me fait de recevoir des reviews, ben ça me met parfois les larmes aux yeux, ça me touche et surtout ça me booste pour écrire, écrire et encore écrire et poster ici, pour vous, pour moi... Et bien sûr ça permet parfois de belles rencontres, et entre fans c'est important je trouve, parce que je sais pas vous mais moi dans la vie de tous les jours j'ai souvent l'impression de gonfler mon entourage avec mes films, mes séries... ici, avec vous, on se comprend, on échange dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Alors dépassez la timidité, on est tous passés par là, consacrez nous deux minutes, et commentez! Et là je parle au sens large, des autres auteurs également, des fandoms même moins populaires sur lesquels vous passez parfois, c'est la meilleure façon de faire vivre encore et toujours ce site qui compte tant pour nombre d'entre nous.**

 **Et après tout ce papotage qui est finalement plus long que la fic en elle-même, ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que je n'ai pas fait trop fleur bleue sur ce coup-là...**

ooOoo

L'ambiance de cet après-midi d'automne est pour le moins désagréable, le ciel est chargé de nuages lourds annonciateurs de pluie tandis que souffle un vent froid. On se croirait presque au crépuscule alors qu'il n'est pas seize heures. Le lieu n'est guère mieux, Greg est appuyé en effet sur le mur sale du bâtiment, qui a été blanc voilà des années, et observe le ballet incessant des ambulances qui déversent leurs lots de blessés et de malades. Le policier sait d'expérience qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits beaucoup plus déprimants que les abords d'un hôpital. Pourtant en cet instant, totalement en adéquation avec l'atmosphère qui règne, il ne pourrait être plus heureux. Il ne parvient à réprimer un sourire qui est presque niais à faire d'être intense et si ses yeux sont encore rouges, c'est des larmes de joies qui ont coulé un peu plus tôt.

John est resté à l'intérieur avec le personnel soignant pour assister aux premiers examens mais lui s'est senti le besoin de s'isoler un moment. Après l'intensité des mois écoulés et la tension des dernières heures, il a eu besoin de souffler un peu, se changer les idées. Parce que malgré son bonheur actuel, malgré l'excitation de ce futur qui démarre à présent, il a tout de même une sacrée trouille.

Le briquet, qu'il a emprunté à l'agent de sécurité qu'il vient de croiser, dans une main, il sort de l'autre son paquet de cigarette. Il inspecte le contenu d'un œil gourmand, comme il le fait bien souvent ces dernières années. Le paquet est abîmé d'avoir trop traîné sur lui et il ne reste qu'une clope, unique vestige de sa dernière tentative de sevrage. Après bien des essais, celui-ci a plutôt bien fonctionné. Sept ans qu'il n'en a pas fumé une, depuis qu'il vit avec John en fait. Ça lui manque bien souvent et il garde cette dernière juste au cas où, même s'il tient bon. L'avantage à fréquenter un médecin, celui-ci, insistant, a su le raisonner en utilisant les bons mots. La menace du cancer, ou toute autre joyeuseté de ce genre, utilisée à bon escient n'a jamais paru aussi effrayante que depuis qu'il est amoureux. Pas que mourir l'attirait follement avant John, mais il n'avait pas vraiment non plus de véritables raisons de rester en vie. Son compagnon est sa raison désormais. Encore que, depuis quelques heures il y en a même une seconde.

S'il s'est promis de ne jamais replonger, il garde cette dernière cigarette à utiliser pour fêter un grand évènement, histoire d'en finir définitivement avec le tabac en beauté, de tirer sa révérence sur un détail qu'il aura plaisir à se rappeler, ça rendra peut-être le manque occasionnel plus supportable. Il a failli la fumer le soir de son mariage avec le médecin deux ans plus tôt, mais celui-ci a su le détourner de son envie de nicotine en en réveillant plutôt une autre bien caractéristique. Aujourd'hui pourtant il sait que rien ne l'en détournera, parce que non seulement il est heureux et veut fêter ça en empoisonnant ses poumons, mais en prime il est terriblement inquiet et rien n'a jamais pu le calmer autant que le tabac. Alors d'un geste qui trahit l'habitude il glisse la clope entre ses lèvres et actionne le briquet.

Tandis que la fumée emplit ses poumons il savoure tout en laissant les interrogations le gagner. Cette fois pourtant il est prêt à y faire face. A cet instant c'est comme s'il prend enfin tout à fait conscience des nouvelles responsabilités qui pèsent sur lui. Une personne de plus compte sur lui désormais, alors qu'adviendra-t-il s'il se fait tuer en service ? Il ne veut certainement pas abandonner le terrain et devenir un gratte-papier ronchon qui traîne les pieds chaque matin pour se rendre au bureau, ça ne serait pas juste pour lui et très vite John n'y trouverait plus son compte non plus, mais le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules ne s'en fait que plus intense. Recrachant la fumée en savourant son odeur, il se dit que désormais il ne peut plus se permettre le luxe de mourir, plus avec une famille à charge, un mari qui a déjà prévu de mettre sa propre carrière entre parenthèse jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit. Si Greg est aujourd'hui devant cet hôpital à apprécier ce qu'il sait être la dernière clope de sa vie, c'est qu'il vient d'assister à la naissance de son fils. Et là encore si c'est bien John qui s'est investi tout du long, insistant jusqu'à le faire craquer et accepter de fonder une famille, recherchant activement ensuite la meilleure mère porteuse possible, le policier mentirait s'il se prétendait malheureux. Il est même tout à fait prêt, il a eu plus d'un an pour s'y faire et la propre joie de son époux a été la plus belle motivation. Mais il mentirait également en disant qu'il ne crève pas de trouille.

Il ne s'est jamais imaginé devenir père un jour. En tant qu'homosexuel il a intégré dès son plus jeune âge qu'il ne pourrait avoir une vie comme celle des autres. Il vivait bien avec cette idée une fois qu'elle a été intégrée. Il a même fait une croix sur le mariage. Mais quand celui-ci est devenu légal pour les gens comme eux, épouser John a semblé aller de soi. Un enfant par contre… Mais ça aussi les couples d'hommes comme eux y ont droit à présent. Même s'il continue à ne pas se sentir tout à fait comme tout le monde il aime pouvoir enfin faire ses propres choix sans le poids d'une foutue loi. Simplement ce n'est pas facile d'avoir fait le deuil d'une famille pour finalement en être là aujourd'hui. Il a encore besoin de s'y faire.

D'autant qu'il n'est plus tout jeune. Et surtout, surtout, il craint de ne pas être un bon père. Ça n'est certainement pas donné à tout le monde et si à la base il a fait son deuil de sa paternité sans se battre ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien. John lui a assuré en permanence ces neuf derniers moi qu'ils feraient au contraire d'excellents parents, mais John est un éternel optimiste, ce qui n'est pas son cas. S'il n'est pas capable de remplir son rôle, si son fils ne l'aime pas, ce sera forcément pire que de ne pas avoir d'enfant.

Se délectant de chaque taffe, appréciant la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge, il se rassure en se disant que de toute façon il fera de son mieux. Maigre consolation mais il est de toute façon égoïstement trop heureux pour réellement regretter quoi que ce soit.

Faire des enfants dan un monde sur le point de basculer n'a rien de responsable et pourtant chacun continue à se reproduire sans fin. Pour Greg il n'y a pas d'acte plus égoïste. S'assurer de laisser sa marque, de ne pas avoir vécu en vain, quitte à offrir à ces gamins innocents un avenir plus qu'incertain… Au fond de lui le policier n'est pas très fier de s'être prêté lui aussi à cette mascarade, mais il a beau faire il n'arrive pas à regretter. Parce que ce petit bonhomme qu'il vient de tenir dans ses bras, qui est déjà aussi blond que John, il sait qu'il va l'aimer à en crever et qu'il n'y a pas de plus belle raison que celle-là de l'avoir eu.

Se régalant une dernière fois de la saveur du tabac qui n'a rien perdu de son charme tandis qu'il vieillissait en passant de poche en poche, le policier écrase finalement le mégot de la pointe de sa chaussure et sourit en voyant son mari venir vers lui.

John comprend à l'odeur ce à quoi il vient de s'adonner, ça se voit dans ses yeux, pourtant il ne dit rien, comme s'il avait compris la raison profonde de ce bref rituel. Il se contente de prendre l'aîné dans ses bras et le serrer fort. Alors Greg comprend que s'il a apprécié la cigarette, c'est finalement John et John seul qui balaye les derniers doutes et le conforte dans son désir de ne rien regretter.

Ils s'embrassent et le blond ne se plaint pas du goût de tabac de leur baiser, il n'a pas la tête à reprocher quoi que ce soit un jour comme aujourd'hui. Puis, sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils se prennent par la main et retournent à l'intérieur.

« Il est parfait, souffle John sans avoir besoin de préciser de qui il parle – désormais cet enfant sera le centre de leur existence. Et on sera d'excellents parents. »

Greg hoche la tête en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Il sait que son compagnon flippe autant que lui, mais avec l'assurance qu'il a mis dans ses propos il laisse entendre que de cette façon ils n'ont plus le choix. Ils seront de bons parents parce que c'est ainsi que c'est prévu.

 **THE END.**


End file.
